Senpai x Kouhai (My Senpai is a Yandere)
by TheBlueCloudofDestiny22
Summary: He was my crush since Elementary, now that I'm a 3rd Year student in High School. I want to confess to him my feelings for him, just when he has a really big secret... SenpaiYandere!Len x Kouhai!Rin
1. Prolouge

Hello everyone! I'm back again, woohh! It's been years since we met! and I'm sorry for not appearing... And I've decided that My One and Only Love will be on HIATUS but once I have time to update that I'll try XDDD for now this story will be I think a 4-shot or 5-shot, it depends.. So please enjoy this story!

* * *

Prolouge - The Meeting

I was running, running so fast I couldn't see who I was passing. "I'm going to be late late LATE!" I said to myself. Oh why I woke up late! Carrying my books I ran in the hallways passing the students when suddenly I felt a big bump into me. I crashed in the floor my books scattered in my area in the floor.

"It hurts..." I mumbled, rubbing the portion of my head that was hitten at the floor.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE ALRIGHT!" He said, that voice was familiar to me.

I remove my hand in my head as I raise my head to see who was that person, when I saw him...

I gasp.

Blonde hair, Dark blue eyes, muscular, handsome...

"L-L-L-Len-se-se-se-senpai..." I said to myself. I didn't realise my face was turning red!

"A-ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Len-senpai asked, in a more worried way. He immidiately reaches his hand to me, I gently took it as he gently pull me up until I can balance myself, he then immidiately help me get my books scattered in the floor, I was going to pick my books when he already took all my books.

"Here. Sorry for bumping you.." Senpai said avoiding my glance.

"I-I-It's okay s-senpai.. I wasn't looking at my direction.." I said sotfly, while blushing.. I hope he doesn't notice it..

"N-No.. It was my fault.. I'm sorry.."

"No, it was me.. I-" I took a glance at the clock as I was shocked. 1 MINUTE TO GO!

"I'm very s-s-sorry senpai! See you again!" I wave as I quickly run to the hallways leaving senpai in the hallway.

And that's how my story starts..

* * *

Anyone like it? I don't know though but I'll try to update this when it's famous XDDD Thank you for reading. Please leave a review or a paper crane! 3

- TheBlueCloudOfDestiny22


	2. Chapter 1: Introduction

Hola amigos!~ (Note: I'm not Spanish XDD) It's nice to be back and now I find a more comfortable way for me to write documents on mobile! and I've decided that this story has NO chapter limit! :D Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 1

Rin's P.O.V

*5:00 am*

I open my eyes as I saw the beautiful world again. I stand up as I look at my clock. 5:00 am. I grab my towel as I take a shower.

*5:30 am*

I finished taking my shower as I bring out my uniform. Oh and I forgot to introduce myself, My name is Rin Kagami. 14 years old, a 3rd year High School student, I have golden blonde hair, aqua blue eyes and I always wear a white ribbon at the center of my head! My uniform is like the ones you see in a ordinary anime. It has a blue collar, a detachable red ribbon in the chest, long white sleeves and a short royal blue skirt. I look myself at the mirror.

"My skirt is too short..."

I blush as I hold the bottom of my skirt. I look myself at the mirror again. This is just the ordinary me, nothing changes.

_"I hope senpai will notice me..."_

_What am I talking about? I felt myself blush! I quickly rub my face. _

_"Rin, honey! Your breakfast is ready!~" My mom called me. _

_I grab my bag, closed the door of my room, and gently walking down to the stairs._

_When I get there I saw mother still cooking, maybe for herself and my breakfast in the table. I put my bag in the table and greeted my mother, "Good morning mama..." I said softly._

_"Good morning sweetie!~" My mother answered as she put a dish on the table. I started eating my breakfast._

_"Rin, honey, you should be a little bit active! Being quiet is not so much fun you know!" My mother said to me._

_"Mama... Is it okay..to fall in love... to your... upperclassmen?" I said shyly. _

_"Rin, how many times did you ask that? And how many times do I have to tell you... it's okay Rin, as long as the senpai you love, loves you too!" Mama said with a smile. "Arigatou mama..." I said finishing my breakfast._

_"Where is papa, mama?" I ask, this is my 3rd time eating breakfast without my father. _

_"Your father is always early, always waking up early and leaving the house at 4 am. So is your brother." Mother sighed. "Oh look at the time Rinny you should be packing your bag now, here is your bento." Mama said putting the bento in front of me at the table. I left the table grabbing my bento and bag as I walk straight to the doorway where I will put my socks and shoes. I put my bag and bento at the side as I put my white socks then my black shoes. My mother approached me. _

_"Good luck Rinny!~ Goodbye! I hope your senpai will notice you!~" Mama said winking at me._

_"Mama! That was embarrassing!" I said, blushing. "Goodbye mama!" I said kissing mama in the cheek and I garb my bag and bento and opened the door revealing the outside world._

_"Goodbye Rin! Have a fun day at school!" My mama said waving at me._

_"Bye bye mama!" I said waving at mama and look straight at my road, and there I didn't take a single lean._

_*5:45 am*_

_I look at my watch, 5:45 am, wow. My conversation with mama spend a lot of time, but I don't care anyway, the start of my class is 7:00 am! I smiled at the thought. Let's see only a 10 minute walk and I'm already at my school! Well I study at Vocaloid High, it's not a famous school though but it's education is awesome! There was no class that I get bored too! (Well except for Math...), my classmates are very friendly and my teachers makes me laugh so much so that's why I don't feel sleepy at class. Well except for Math... I can't really cope at where are we in Math! I guess I'm a little slow poke.. hehe.._

_*6:05 am* _

_Here we are at Vocaloid High! When I enter the school there are still the many students talking, playing and doing some else at the ground floors, "Rin-chan! Ohayou!" My classmate Hikaru-chan called, "Konnichiwa Hikaru-chan!" I greeted with a wave and a smile. To be exact I'm not popular at school, but they say I'm the most friendly and the most creative at class.. Sometimes I believe them sometimes I don't believe them. Well, too much self-confidence is dangerous, right? I took the stairs to the 2nd floor. The Ground floor is the activity area, where school activities are held there, while the 1st floor is where the 1st year and 2nd year classrooms are. I need to go to the 2nd floor, that's where the 3rd year and 4th year students go. That's where my classroom is and that's where I met senpai... I blush at the idea. I go to my classroom to be greeted by some of my classmates. And of course I return their greetings. I finally get to be in my chair. At the last row beside the window. I put my bag at the back of my chair while my bento under my chair. I look the scenery at the window. The sky had a perfect shade of blue that I love, and there were no clouds at that time. So I was happy and my mood was enlighten. I even didn't mind the noises from my classmates. All that joy I had was gone when the bell rang. My classmates immediately go to their seats as our teacher enters in our room. "STAND! BOW! GREET!"_

"Good morning sensei!" We all greeted.

"Good morning class, you may take your seats." Our sensei, Meiko-sensei said. We all take our seats quietly. And thus, our class begins...

-RECESS-

Our teacher exit at our classroom as mostly of my classmates excitedly go out of our classroom. Our school let us eat at our canteen or eat at the classroom as along as our room was clean. I always eat at the room, I bring out my other bento. I had two bentos store. My recess for today was two rice balls mama prepared for me, Delicious!

"Hey Rin-chan you didn't wait for me!" My best friend Miku-chan called.

"Eh gomen ne Miku-chan. I was excited to eat my recess!" I said with a sorry expression.

Miku-chan sit in the chair next to me, Oh she is Miku Hatsune, she is the most popular student in our classroom! Many students including students outside of our classroom have a crush on her! Even the 4th years have a crush on her! It's kinda sad for that senpai might have a crush on Miku-chan but it's okay, at least senpai is happy, if he is happy, I am happy too!

"Hey Rin-chan you listening to me?" Miku-chan was calling me from my world.

"Eh, gomen ne Miku-chan... I was thinking something..." I said.

"Wooohh maybe you're thinking OF someone?~" Miku-chan said winking her eyebrows. My face turned red. "N-no that's not what I was thinking Miku-chan!" I protest.

"You're always thinking of your beloved senpai in the next room! Don't worry I won't take him away from you. But don't take Kaito-kun from me okay!?" She said.

"Miku-chan always discriminates senpai.." I whispered.

"Oh come on Rinny, how did you catch your interest in him? He's just a nerdy loner. That's all!" Miku-chan said eating her recess.

"Len-senpai is not a nerdy loner! He might be a nerd but he is not a loner!" I protest while blushing.

"Oohh, then how can you say that he is not a loner?~" Miku-chan dared me.

"Kaito-senpai is Len-senpai's bestfriend." I said with a clear expression while packing my recess.

Miku-chan released a epic gasp. "W-WHAT!?"

"H-how can the handsome and popular Kaito-senpai, be bestfriends with that nerdy loner!?"

"I told you Len-senpai is not a loner!" I pouted at Miku-chan

Miku-chan sighed. "I never knew that, you're just protecting your senpai from me!~"

I blushed. "So, you're planning to confess to him? Tell me when will you confess!" Miku-chan squeled while cleaning her place.

"I-I haven't plan of anything about that..." I said softly. Miku-chan was going to answer when the bell suddenly rang. "Let's continue that on lunch." She said clearly as she goes back to her seat. I just stare at the scenery at the window, waiting for class to start.

-Timeskip, Lunch-

It's lunch time already, I think time is very fast eh... I get my bento for lunch and I waited for Miku-chan's signal. She was finished packing her stuff and we go outside.

Our school doesn't let us eat at our classrooms so we eat at the outdoors, they say it's because so that you can breath fresh air blablabla. I sigh as Miku-chan is still searching for a table. Then she suddenly called me. "Rin over there!" She pointed the vacant table and we quickly go to that table. YES! We got the table. We set our lunch in the table "Thank you for the food!" We both said as we started eating. My lunch was sushi with rice and a orange. Well at least I have a lunch, and I was the one who cooked the rice while mama made the sushi. I bite a sushi, hmmm I really love mama's sushi! While I was eating I observe my surroundings as I always do. Miku-chan was busy eating her food. There are the "mean girls" on the 2nd row. And I could also see my classmates too. And all I could see are the 4th years, a.k.a our senpais. I see Haku-senpai, Gakupo-senpai, Leon-senpai, Kaito-senpai and Len-senpai! When I saw Len-senpai my face turned red, "Oyy Rin your face is turning into a tomato!" Miku-chan said. I rubbed my face. Miku-chan let out a sigh, "You must have seen your Prince Charming again." I nod. Miku-chan smiled. We continued eating our lunch.

-Timeskip-

We finally entered the classroom as we sit on our tables, Our teacher Kiyoteru-sensei suddenly entered our classroom. The noises in our classroom suddenly stop and we greeted sensei.

-Timeskip (A/N: I surely love timeskips, sorry everyone! XDD)-

Yes class is over and I can live in peace, I am not cleaners for today and the great news is, no assignment! Woohooo! I happily pack my stuff and get my bag and bento as I wait for Miku-chan, I don't really know if Miku-chan is the slow poke or me. I don't really know. At last, she finished packing her stuff, get her bag and we exit at the classroom with a swoosh! We quietly walk in the hallways as we saw Kaito-senpai and Len-senpai walking in the hallways. Me and Miku-chan both stop at our walking and we both blush as we saw our crushes walking. As they wouldn't to be seen anymore we rub our faces and we continue our walking.

Miku-chan and I always walk together going to our homes. We talked and talked about random stuff, and every since we were best friends since 1st Grade, (I'm serious about that) we didn't ran out of stories to tell to each other, when we were in 6th grade she told me she had a crush on Kaito-senpai and I told her my crush on Len-senpai. And also my classmates told that me and Miku-chan had the longest friendship, "ever" they said. Well I have no reaction to that. We were now in the two ways. My house was on the left side of the road while Miku-chan's house was on the right side. We bid our farewells as we took our designated roads. I walked in our community as I felt someone was following me. I lean back as I saw no one. That was strange. I leave that thought as I finally reached my house. I opened it and closed it.

"Tadaima!" I said, "Okayri-na-sai Rinny-chan!" My mother greeted. "Welcome home.." My big bother Rinto greeted me, in a not so welcome attitude. I finished taking off my shoes and socks as I put my shoes in the designated place and my socks in the laundry basket. I go to my room, opened my Facebook account and started doing my business. Like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like. Yes I am a liker and I kinda don't mind. But there was a time when I wanted my like to have a settings, if there was a settings on the likes, I'd turn the privacy into, "Only Me". I admit I am not comfortable in liking posts, espeacially when they are Japanese stuff, anime and Hetalia and so on. There are some posts I want to like but my relatives, friends and not so close people that I know might saw it and discriminate about me. I even thought I might fill a friend's news feed all the posts that I like. Wow. So go back to the business. A few Facebook, a little arrange at my school stuff, took a shower, ate dinner and finally going to sleep. I turn on the air conditioner, dress up into my nightgown. My nightgown was a little royal blue dress with back laces. (A/N: Just imagine Rin's blue nightgown on Rin and Len's Romeo and Cinderella XDD) I charge my cellphone at the side of my bed. I go to my bed, cover myself in my blanket and finally I closed my eyes and went on a deep sleep, hoping for a beautiful morning again.

* * *

Finally chapter 1 is finished! I spend 5 days finishing this because I lack time. And exams are coming! I wish I could make Chapter 2 quickly -v- And there will be a surprise at Chapter 2! Stay toon at the amazing Chapter 2! Even I am excited to write Chapter 2 XDDD. And also thank you for the reviews and I am sorry for the long and boring chapter, this is the road to know the characters 9v9 and for those who ask, yes. I put my personality, expriences and minor problems in this Rin! It's because I want to be Rin, wow XDD so thank you very much for the reveiws, views, favorites and follows and stay tuned at Chapter 2 everyone! And if my beloved writer-wanna be classmate is reading this, oh Chapter 1 is finish! You better watch out at Chapter 2! XDDD

- TheBlueCloudOfDestiny22


	3. Chapter 2: Introduction (Part 2)

Hello minna!y I can make a chapter again! Sorry for the long wait! And I wwant to know, 1st, yeah I'm planning Len to be more "yandere" but we are just in the beginning! My plan is to make Len and Rin be more closer to each other first ^v^ 2nd, Thank you for the reviews! It really improves my skills even though most of the comments are saying "You have Wrong Grammar", 3rd, This chapter is checked by my classmate who does fanfics too! She doesn't have a acount yet here in Fanfiction ;n; well all I could say is Thank you Yuki! and 4th, Enjoy reading Chapter 2 in Len's POV!

* * *

_Chapter 2 _

Len's P.O.V

I was walking around the hallways and suddenly I felt something bump on my body.

Books went flying in the air and suddenly me and the person who bumped on me landed on the ground.

I realised that I was lying in the floor. I gently stand up, trying not to hurt my side, I saw the mess, books were everywhere, and then I saw_her._

She was rubbing her head! Oh no! What have I done!?

I quickly stand up and pick up all her books. She was going to stand up to pick her books but I already picked up all her books.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." She softly stuttered.

"N-No! I should be the one who's sorry!" I said quickly trying not to make her feel bad while giving her books back.

"E-eh... T-Thank you..." She said as she softly get her books with a cute pink blush on her cheeks.

* * *

"S-senpai..."

I could feel myself blush hard, so cute... I walk towards her, She blushed harder.

I grab her waist and put her head closer to my face. She blushed, her face was like a tomato. She gently closed her eyes, I closed my eyes too as I gently go near her and wait for her soft lips to meet mine

* * *

I wake up and realised that I was dreaming all the time, I sigh, I though it was all real, it seems that I'm wrong.. I take a look at my alarm clock, 4:00 am. I frown, I got out of my bed and arrange it. I sigh, Oh why must I wake up again. I grab my towel, enter the bathroom and took a shower.

*4:30 am*

I look myself at the mirror. I was wearing the boys uniform of our school. Which consists of a white collared, buttoned jacket. Black pants and black shoes. I get my bag and went downstairs. Oh I forgot to introduce myself, My name is Len Kagamine, I am 16 years old, I am a 4th year student at Vocaloid High...

Do I have to describe myself? Arghhh...

I have golden blonde hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and tall body structure. That's all I could say about myself.

My breakfast was just a banana. _5 bananas. _

I finish eating the 5th banana, took 3 more bananas and put it in my bag, exit my apartment. I lock the door of my apartment and started to walk to my school... Do I have to tell more about me? I sigh...

I started living alone when it was my 1st year in High School, it was my parents' decision, and I also like the idea. They say that "So that I could handle myself". Right now my parents are in America for work. We get to communicate though. They usually visit me at my birthday, December 28.

When I turn to the left side I saw my school, Vocaloid High. I enter into the school grounds, and I saw the usual surroundings here in the school. I took the stairs and went to the 2nd floor. I turn to the right side and started to walk in the hallways. I go straight into my classroom, as usual, I hear the noises of my classmates chatting, gossiping, playing and doing things with no sense at all. I place my bag in my chair, which is in the last row. My seat was next to the window, I sit down, staring at the other side of the window. Then I heard _ her..._

"Excuse me, Is Hiyama-senpai here?" She softly said.

"Yes what is it?" The teacher's pet, Hiyama answered.

"Meiko-sensei calls you." She informed Hiyama.

My chest feels heavy now, watching her talking to other people. I hate it, it always happen when she talks to other people, especially to a boy..

I was going to stand up from my seat when my (only) friend, Kaito came.

"Hi Lenny-kins!" He said with a grin in his face

"Don't call me that!" I snapped taking out my anger on him.

Kaito was now telling his "Don't be like that you've always been like that" comments me. "Awww, you're always mean Len-Len since elementary! Try to be more sweet. You won't get a girl when you have that attitude!"

Being the cold-hearted person I am, I ignored him. He just stand up from his seat, he sighed and pat my back. I sighed. Our teacher Luka-sensei entered the classroom.

"BOW, RAISE, GREET!"

"Good morning Luka-sensei!"

"Good morning everyone, please take your seats." Luka-sensei ordered us as we take our seats.

I sigh as I take my seat. The boring days begin.

-RECESS-

I put all my stuff in my bag and I observe the classroom again. Empty.

"Oi Len! I will be in the canteen for a while, is it okay for you?" Kaito asked, worried about me. Well he was always worried.

"Yeah yeah I'll be fine." I said in a monotone voice.

"Well, see you later." He said while exiting the classroom.

I was staring at my table, then a brilliant idea came to my head. I quickly exit the room and go to the 3rd year classroom. Good thing there were no students at this time

There she was, talking to her best friend. I look at them through the glass window of their door. I blushed, staring at her beautiful eyes.

_My Rin... _

She was laughing, I get to see her beautiful smile, but..

_It wasn't for me... _

I frown at the thought. I sighed and look at my wrist watch. I must go back! I take a last glance at my angel. She was smiling.

_Good bye my Rin..._

I take my leave with a sigh, as I walk in the hallways and finally entered my classroom. I go to my place and take a seat. I bow down my head in my table, facing the window and watch the clouds slowly moving.

I have a crush on Rin,

_No, _

_I love her_

Ever since we were in Elementary, It started as a crush, but when I was in 1st year High School, I realised my feelings for her and that I realised that I _love_ her...

-Flashback-

It was my 2nd year in Elementary, and it was the 1st day of school. I was falling in line with my classmates. The flag ceremony started. We did the usual routine like last year. After that, the flag ceremony ended.

"Everybody! Please do the cross-sitting position!" The teacher in lead command us and like always, we followed her.

"Alright everyone! Since today is the 1st day of school, We would like to introduce the transfers here in front so you could be friends with them in this school year and in the next school years!" I sighed

Here we go again, every year they would introduce the transfers to us and then we end up, not even seeing them in the school grounds!

The teacher called a certain girl. She gets up from her place and slowly goes in front with the teacher.

The girl has short blonde hair and has a white ribbon that looks like a bunny's ears. She has aqua blue eyes that looks like the blue sky, she has pink and soft lips and fair skin, and she was small and she hid behind the teacher. And then teacher told the girl to just say her name. The girl look at teacher and she slowly walked in front of teacher.

"I...I...I... My name is Rin Kagami. I-I hope w-we get along.." She looks at her feet while introducing herself, she bowed and quickly fall in line again.

There was something that spark between us, even I was in 2nd Grade, I knew I felt something different, I could feel something in my chest. It hurts... _but in a good way though..._

Ever since then when I see Rin, My face would be red as a tomato, and whenever she won at any contest, even if she just participated or won 3rd place, I was happy, seeing her smile.

Most of my classmates often tease me because I had a crush on her, but I always denied it.

_"Len and Rin sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" _

At that time I was embarrassed. But now that I imagine the thought, I blushed.

~End Flashback~

I was brought back to the real world thanks to the bell. I sighed, now I expect everyone to be noisy again. And suddenly, our next teacher came, and class finally begins.

-LUNCH-

"Oi! Len! Let's go eat lunch!"

"Yeah, yeah..." I pack up my stuff and get my bento. We go downstairs and into the canteen, while we go to our table, I saw _her_, _her angelic face..._ I blushed, and followed Kaito.

"You still in love in there?" Kaito ask while eating his bento.

I just stare at her bento

"OI RIN IS HERE!"

I quickly look to my side

"WHERE IS SHE!? WHERE!? WHERE!?"

I was still searching for her when I heard a familiar voice laughing

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kaito laughed so hard. Some students around our table stared at us with curiosity. I was embarrassed and angry at Kaito.

"HEY STOP IT NOW KAITO! I DON'T WANNA HAVE A BAD IMPRESSION AT THE TEACHERS!" I yelled at Kaito.

"O-Okay, I-I'm sorry now Len! I didn't knew you would believe that!" Kaito said chuckling.

"Did you finish our project in Math?" Kaito asks me while eating his bento

I simply nod.

"I'm doomed..." I heard Kaito whisper despite the loud voices of the people here in the canteen

"You're totally doomed..." I smirk at him. "Well I should say this to Kiyoteru-sensei~!" I happily said with a smirk

"NONONONONONONONO PLEASE LEN! PLEASE GIVE MERCY LEN PLEEASEEEEEEE!" Kaito begs at me, using his blue puppy dog eyes. Well I was just joking, if I were really in Kaito's place, I'd exactly do what he just did.

"Yeah, yeah I was just kidding..." I took a bite of my sushi. Then a sudden thought came into my mind.

"Ne Kaito... Will Rin ever confess to me?" I gulp.

"Len, always think positive things! I'm sure she has a crush on you! You may not know, once you open your locker you found a note that says 'Meet me at the rooftop', there stands Rin and VWALA! She confessed her feelings to you!" Kaito proudly said his advice to me. I imagined what he says and I blushed.

"Yeah, It might happen..." I smiled at him

Then, the bell rang. Kaito and I quickly packed our lunch and went straight to our classroom. 30 seconds passed and Kiyoteru-sensei, our Math teacher came in our classroom. I admit, I'm excited for Math time and Math is my favorite subject, and in all my subjects I got my highest score at Math, well, I love doing Math problems since Elementary.

"Class please open your books on page 63." Kiyoteru-sensei said and class begins.

* * *

I sighed. Finally! I pack up my stuff and wait for poor Kaito to finish his weeping. Recently he failed our quiz in Science and he just can't move on, Well, poor him. I walk to Kaito's place.

"Oi, Kaito..." I called in a monotone voice

"SOMEDAY I WILL PASS THAT QUIZ!" Kaito proudly shouted. We realised some of our classmates are still there in the classroom...

"Uhmmmm... Good luck on that Shion-san..." Shin-san awkwardly said and got out of the room.

"Great way to embarrass yourself Kaito." I bluntly said.

"Yeah, yeah thanks for the reminder Mr. Smarty pants."

So Kaito and I exit at the classroom. Thank God we're not cleaners for today. We walk in the hallways until we were at the school grounds now and finally passed the school gate!

Kaito and I walked quietly as the usual until he started to tell me how cute "Miku" was. Even though I am Kaito's best friend, I _hate_ Miku. (A/N: No offense to the Miku fans, I just needed the kind of anti-social for Len) She's innocent looking but I'm always annoyed at her. Yeah Rin is childish but she is not too immature and her childish attitude is so cute! Unlike Miku her childishness annoys me.

But to think of it. The worst thing for me is that,

that annoying Miku is the best friend of my first only love, Rin!

Well I hate the idea! But, at least Rin is happy. But...

_She feels happy because of someone else..._

_I hate it..._

Imagining things like that makes my blood boil.

"Oi Len, Len, LEN!? Can you hear me!? Are you still Len Kagamine!?"

"SHUT UP KAITO!" I suddenly realised my actions

"K-Kaito.. I-I'm sorry.." I apologized, while I avoided his gaze.

"It's okay Len." Kaito smiled and pats my shoulder.

"Ne I'm curious when will your parents arrive?" Kaito asked, eating his blueberry ice cream in a cone

"I don't know yet. Mama said she doesn't know when she and Dad will arrive here." I answered in a monotone voice,

"It must be sad to live all alone, well I hope they arrive soon, so that they can meet your little Rin!~" Kaito said, smirking at me.

"Ka-Kaito!" I protest while I blushed hard, suddenly imagining My parents meeting Rin

3 minutes passed and Kaito and I should go home and we bid our farewells.

I arrived at my apartment. I get the keys and opened the door.

"Tadaima..." I said melancholy, I removed my shoes and put my bag on the table. My room was only for 1 person. The walls were painted yellow and the floor tiles were white, there is a ordinary bed at the corner of my room behind it was a window, in front of the bed was a small flat-screen Television. At the other side of the room is my study table and dining table, while my yellow laptop was on there, at the top of my table is my cork board that was filled with papers that show importants events and my to-dos. And beside the door is the aircon. I opened the aircon and changed my clothes, I put my used uniform in the laundry basket and changed into a white, long-sleeved buttoned shirt with black jeans. I do a little stretching and sit down at my table. I bring out my books and started doing my assignments and studied.

~*Senpai x Kouhai*~

Finally! I finished my assignments in English, Math and Sciene! And studied for tomorrow's quiz in History. History is one of my favorite subjects, next to Math. Well it was because of Hetalia . I started watching it last year and even until now I watch it and still love it. My favorite is England and Switzerland. Because I like England's personality while I like Switzerland's toughness and overprotectiveness to Liechtenstein. Sadly I cannot watch Hetalia today. Schoolwork is blocking my way to watch it!

I take a look at my wall clock and it was 7:03 pm!

Mama and Dad are online now!

I immediately opened my laptop, log on to Skype and requested a video chat to my mom's account. After 30 seconds she answered! A small box with mom's display photo appeared first then I saw Mama smiling!

'Good evening Len!" My Mama, Lin Kagamine greeted me.

"Good evening Mama!" I said shyly, and while rubbing the back of my head.

"How are you today? Do you have any problems in there? Oh please tell me!" Mama asked in a worried tone.

"Nonono I'm fine Mama, and I just finished doing my assignments and reviewed for tomorrow's quiz!" I proudly said to Mama.

"Good boy Len! Mama is so proud of you!"

"Hehehehe, Arigatou Mama!" I smiled, I am always happy chatting with Mama. My parents are both Psychologists that work in America. They started working overseas since I was a sophomore. Since then I always do a video chat with Mama and Dad.

"Mama where is Dad?" I asked, I didn't see Dad since me and Mom were chatting

"Oh, your father is still working, he's now on Night shift." Mama said.

"Ahhh.. so that's why"

Several minutes past and I have to sleep now. I bid farewell to Mama and shut down my laptop. I take a look at my wall clock and it was now 9:30 pm! I put my laptop into the side of my table and get my cellphone. I lay down in my bed while using my cellphone and opened my Facebook account. I was so bored that I only do is scroll down on my newsfeed until I saw a status update of Rin!

_Good Night everyone! :) _

I quickly pressed the Like button. How cute! Even it was just a simple greeting I find it cute when it's my one love who says it. After another 30 minutes I set my alarm on my phone. I removed my shirt and covered myself in my blanket.

"Oyasumi, Mama, Dad and Rin"

and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

First, I AM VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! And thank you very much for the reviews! Favorites! And reviews! It really makes me appreciated! And I was busy making a Len x Rin one-shot and I had a Len x Rin story on Wattpad and freaking school activities are in my way! But good news! Next chapter will have a blast! So if you find this story boring next chapter something will happen between Len and Rin and it will make them even more close! So I hope you wait for the next chapter and don't worry Chapter 3 is on making now!

- TheBlueCloudOfDestiny22


End file.
